


The Teenie Weenie Mouse

by SailorLestrade



Series: Phobias [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hero!Lestrade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight sequel to The Itsy Bitsy Spider. You don't have to read it first, but it'd be nice :P</p><p>Mycroft is scared of mice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teenie Weenie Mouse

The Teenie Weenie Mouse

Greg came home from work, tired from following Sherlock around on one of his case binges. When Sherlock was aching or nicotine or something else that was bad for him, he would dip into cold case files or steal other people’s cases and try to figure them out himself. Luckily, John had followed him too, or Greg would’ve started pulling his hair out.

It was chilly outside. He wrapped his coat around him tighter as he climbed out of his car and got ready to enter his and Mycroft’s townhouse. As he opened the door, he was greeted with the sound of a broom hitting something. He ran inside.

Mycroft was sitting on their kitchen table, holding a broom, swinging at a mouse when it got too close to the table.

Greg almost started laughing. He had insisted on getting live traps, because he didn’t want to clean up a smashed mouse and he knew he would be the one who would have to deal with it. And a poor mouse had gotten out of the area where the live trap was and was now running around with it stuck to his tail.

“Get rid of it!” Mycroft yelled when he spotted Greg. “I hate those little vermin! Get rid of it!”

“What? Scared of a little mousie?” Greg asked, getting back at Mycroft for making fun of his fear of spiders. He picked up the trap, the mouse at the end squirming. “I told you that they’d start coming inside with winter coming.”

“I don’t care Gregory! Just get rid of it!” Greg took it outside. 

“Sorry little guy.” Greg said, releasing the mouse out into the garden. It took off and ran under the gate. He smiled then went back inside.

“Is it gone?” Mycroft asked. Greg kissed his forehead.

“Yes it’s gone.” Greg laughed. “Were you always like this?”

“You should’ve seen Sherlock when we were little.” Mycroft laughed. “He hated snakes something fierce. Worse than me with mice.” Greg just started laughing.

The End


End file.
